


The National Dance

by DoctorStark



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Boxers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorStark/pseuds/DoctorStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers get's a big wake up call when he sees Tony Stark wearing boxers. One's with his emblem on them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do a little dance

Steve had some things to discuss with Tony in his workshop. If he had to pin point a moment where everything, had changed it would be this moment after all Not, that discussing things with Tony was abnormal. Steve pointed out issues to Tony all the time, who seemed to take great offense to anything Steve said. However, this day was different because this day Steve wasn't paying much attention.

When he got into the lab his world cracked, and shattered. Steve entered stopping in his tracks. Tony was dancing to some very loud eighties music in nothing but a pair of boxers. However, they weren't any old boxers they had the Captain America shield on them. Steve felt his face flush. He couldn't avert his eyes. Tony was wearing Captain America boxers. He was wearing his symbol as boxers. Steve felt his brain short circuit. He couldn't remember why he was even here now. He now watched almost entranced as Tony's butt as it moved in time with the music. His ass swayed back and forth like a hypnotic medallion. The silk material of the boxers hugging to Tony's form. The sweat dripping down Tony's back, and then Tony turned.

Suddenly everything halted. Tony turned, and nearly fell over in shock as he saw Steve staring at him. 

"JARVIS, JARVIS halt the music!"

"Certainly sir,"

"Umm, how long were you standing there?" questioned Tony with his hands on his hips.

"Uh um," he said looking as the "not very long. You seem rather busy, I should probably go." 

"No,no it's fine I can find my pants. Dummy go get my pants-"

"No, seriously I can leave," said Steve anxious to leave the situation. Steve's heart thundered in his chest, as he walked briskly as he could without running away from Tony's lab. 

He got onto the elevator trying to get into a state of calm. He just need to head to the gym, it would take his mind of things. Wouldn't it?

Steve began punching bags fast and furious but as beads of sweat rolled down his arm. He was reminded of the sweat rolling down Tony's back. Which led his mind to think of something lower, the boxers. His mind swayed into dangerous territory again. He blushed, and but as he didn't pay attention the bag dramatically swung back hitting him squarely in the face.

"Dammit!"

"Are you okay Steve?"

Steve jumped, and turned to see Bruce on one of the elliptical machines. 

"Bruce, how long have you been here?"

"Uh, since you came in. Are you sure you're alright?"

"No, I mean yes. Uh yea I'm fine."

"It's just you seem a little distracted. Is anything bothering you?"

Steve paused, wondering if he should say anything.

"Umm, well. You know how you think you know a person, and how they feel about you?"

"I guess so," said Bruce scratching his head. "It's hard to really know when you have the Hulk inside of you whether people like you or are afraid the Hulk's going to get them."

"Banner, we-"

"It's okay Steve just keep talking."

Steve sighed,for the first time Bruce had opened up to him, only to shut down again. Steve decided that it was only fair he open up back in return. Maybe then Bruce could build a trusting friendship with him.

"Well, today I saw something that made me think. Maybe I had all my impressions wrong. Maybe that person see's me differently. That just really shook me up. I've spent all this time looking at this person in a certain way, and now I need to rethink everything."

"That happens all the time Steve. It's normal. We always make certain judgements about who someone is, and then we learn to reassess those judgements as we gain new knowledge."

Steve nodded. 

"Well, Bruce uh thanks. I need to go think some more. For the record though, I think your a great guy, and a good friend."

Bruce smiled at him as he waved goodbye. Steve headed back to his room. The world had changed, and he needed to investigate some things.

He headed to his computer. It had been specially build by Tony himself. He clicked the giant icon that said internet, and began a google search. "2 men" this only led to results of the television show "Two and a Half Men". He then tried typing "2 men together" which led him to see what he was looking for but didn't lead to any information. So he tried a term he had never used before, and typed homosexuality. Steve felt overwhelmed by results. Psychologists when on about how it was normal, and how there was bisexuality. Then many of the results called it a sin. He felt confused, but it seemed like something he could talk to Stark about it if necessary. It was a more open issue now with the internet. He sighed, the crushes he had on both men, and women all those years ago now were deemed okay, mostly. He didn't know what to think about that. At least, he didn't he would have to talk to Tony unless something came up in conversation, and he would reject him politely. However, Steve did have to admit that Tony had a very impressive ass in those boxers. He blushed, and decided that he had sorted everything, that he should go draw around the tower

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony had a crush on Captain America as a child. Who wouldn't? He was a handsome kind attractive hero. Things fell apart though. Tony had never been the important in his father's life. Steve had. Then years later they meet, and all his illusions were crushed, and moulded with his neglect. Tony and Steve had collided like oil, and water. They didn't get a long, and as handsome, and attractive as Steve was today, he was not kind, nor an impressive hero. Yet, for whatever reason Tony still had his childhood crush. Not on the Cap of today but on the Cap who captured his childhood. So he had some Captain America boxers, and liked to dance in them as he watched male models strip tease? So what? He was Iron Man. 

"Myyy baby does the grindddd" he sang out as he watched the screen. 

So, he had focused a little too hard on the video, on his dancing and the music. He didn't notice anyone enter. Tony turned to the music.

He suddenly wished there was a button to reverse time. Why hadn't he invented one? He looked to Steve's face which was red, and in some kind of trauma. He had broken Captain America. He nearly fell over with embarrassment It took a lot for him to get embarrassed afterall, people had walked in on him doing all kinds of things, but this one might just top the cake.

""JARVIS, JARVIS halt the music!"

"Certainly sir,"

"Umm, how long were you standing there?" Tony bit his lip, in worry. Had Steve, seen him strip how to his undergarments, or hear him mutter "Captain" longingly for just a brief moment?

"Uh um," he said looking away as he muttered "not very long. You seem rather busy, I should probably go." 

Not very long? How long what that?! Tony just needed to explain things. Or make something up, explain it away.  
"No,no it's fine I can find my pants. Dummy go get my pants-"

"No, seriously I can leave," said Steve who nearly ran from Tony's lab.

Dummy rolled up with his pants, "Just great. Just great this is your fault," he said pointing at the confused robot. "If you didn't take so long with my pants I could have smoothed things over! Now Steve has ideas in his head."

Tony paused, he wondered what ideas Steve would have. How did he just taint the sweet, and innocent Cap? Wait, he didn't just think sweet, and innocent. Naive maybe, but Cap was a jerk.

He better get this sorted, before it got out of hand. He decided to go find Cap, and sort everything out before Cap ran around crying to the hills that Tony was some sort of evil sinner. Not that Tony wasn't already he reasoned.

He headed to the gym, shocked to only find Bruce there. He looked around the equipment.

"Looking for Cap?" asked Bruce with a big grin.

"Uh, yeah, how did you know?" asked Tony feeling a bit apprehensive.

"He was here a while ago. Seemed a bit out of it. I tried asking him what was wrong he didn't really tell me."

"Oh, okay I'll try elsewhere. Um thanks."

Tony headed to Steve's room, and knocked on the door. There was no answer. "JARVIS, is Steve in his room?"

"No sir, Steve left some time ago after using the internet."

"The internet, huh? Think you can open the door?"

"Certainly sir," said JARVIS.

Tony walked over to Steve's computer. He didn't even need to check the history, the tabs left open for anyone to see. Cap was careless. The first link told him him everything he needed to know. At the very top in bold letters was the words Bisexuality.

"Tony?" asked a low voice. Tony turned to see Steve with his sketchbook standing the doorway."

"What are you doing here?" Tony accused.

"I'm here to get the pencils I forgot. This is my room, what are you doing here?"

"I was uh, just here to check your computer was uh running smoothly."

"Tony, I think we need to talk."

"Yea, Cap, I think we do." said Tony as he sat on the edge of the bed.


	2. Explain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to explain. Things get worse.

"Cap I need to clear something up with you. Can you sit?" he said gesturing to the edge of the bed. Steve nodded, and sat down on the complete opposite side of the bed.

"The boxers, what you saw. Look the boxers were a joke from Pepper. I just kept them around, as memento after she dumped me. I mean you were bang on with your search I'm bisexual but, I just want to make sure you weren't getting the wrong idea which I mean I think you were."

"Oh um yea. I'm sorry about that. I should have let you explain at the lab." said Steve scratching his head feeling quite ashamed for jumping to conclusions. To the conclusion that Stark liked him more than he thought.

"Once, I get them washed I'll get rid of them if it makes you uncomfortable."

"It's fine. It's fine. Their something from Pepper, so yea go ahead keep them."

"It doesn't sound fine. I mean if it makes you uncomfortable-"

"It's fine." he emphasize a bit louder than he intended. 

He had no idea what was getting on his nerves now. It was sorted wasn't it? He didn't have to hurt Stark's feelings. That was that. Done, over, simple. The boxers weren't important.

"Sure, whatever Cap. Does me being bisexual make you uncomfortable? Because right now you sound uncomfortable."

"It's fine Stark! Just leave it be alright?" he snapped.

"Okay if you say so Cap. Don't get your panties in a knot over my boxers," said Tony as he left the room closing to door to leave Steve sitting on the bed feeling foolish.

What naive thinking he had. He thought that Tony had some love for him, admiration even. He was wrong. Dead wrong. His appraisal of Stark and his feelings were absolutely clear. He hated Steve as much as he had hated him on day one  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When he saw Steve in the door way, he felt panic, again. Whoops. There was only one way out, and he was good at it, bluff. Tony was used to the paparazzi. Tony was used to the cameras. Cap was going to be a cake walk in comparison. Right?

"Cap I need to clear something up with you. Can you sit?" he said gesturing to the edge of the bed nervously. He quickly noted that Steve sat as far away from him as possible. Great now he really couldn't tell Steve the truth. He had bought the boxers for himself. To fulfill his boyish need.

"The boxers, what you saw. Look the boxers were a joke from Pepper. I just kept them around, as memento after she dumped me. I mean you were bang on with your search I'm bisexual but, I just want to make sure you weren't getting the wrong idea which I mean I think you were." Tony bit his lip, the lie hurt, and it never did to the press.

"Oh um yea. I'm sorry about that. I should have let you explain at the lab." 

"Once, I get them washed I'll get rid of them if it makes you uncomfortable."

"It's fine. It's fine. Their something from Pepper, so yea go ahead keep them." said Steve in a higher pitch than normal.

Clearly despite Steve's assurances something was wrong. It was clearly not fine at all.

"It doesn't sound fine. I mean if it makes you uncomfortable-"

"It's fine."

Steve 's voice felt like a slap in a face. His tone has turned dark and moody. Was it because Tony had admitted his bisexuality? Did have to hide to his childhood hero about what he was?

"Sure, whatever Cap. Does me being bisexual make you uncomfortable? Because right now you sound uncomfortable."

"It's fine Stark! Just leave it be alright," he snapped.

"Okay if you say so Cap. Don't get your panties in a knot over my boxers," he said leaving Cap in his room. 

Tony glared at Steve's door as if it had done him sort of wrong. So much for childhood heros, he scoffed as he ignored the pangs in his chest.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Brush Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve need to deal with the consequences of a mission gone wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Sorry for not updating for SO long. I was working 4 jobs at one point OTL...Never do that guys. Hopefully next update in a week or so.

Steve had done very well, he had managed to avoid to Tony for a week. The tower was large, Tony was easy to predict, and avoid. However, unfortunately for Steve it was impossible to avoid his own thoughts. Conscious, or not.

Tony was in the kitchen making coffee. 

"I wore your favourite," he laughed. Pointing down, the tight hip hugging boxers.

"Tony, I-"

"What's wrong Cap? You thought I was into you?"

"I uh."

"I think you want that Cap, don't you?"

"Well I don't really-"

"I'll go put on some pants."

"Wait, no it's fine. I admittedly like you in those boxers a lot," Steve flushed cheeks warm.

Tony put down the coffee cup. He wound an arm around Steve's waist inching closer as Tony whispered in his ear.

"Just how much do you me? And just how much do you like the boxers?"

Steve jolted from his bed, and looked down in a panic. No, no, no, no. He was more than a little attracted to those boxers. He attempted begrudgingly. Well, or at least his body told him so.

Then he heard the alarms. He needed to calm down, and get the suit on. 

He ran to heli jet pad at the top of the tower to see Tony Stark in the iron man outfit. He felt a little relieved. He wouldn't have to think about the man underneath the outfit for a while. He could just focus on the battle.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Tony was glad he was in the suit. His eyes were giving Steve a look over. Not because he liked Steve of course. No, because he liked Steve's looks. Steve was close minded obviously, and they could never-

Tony hit his suit against the wall jolting his senses back to reality.

"Is everything alright man of Iron?"

"Oh yea peachy. Was just testing a new feature on the armour."

"Alright let's head out everyone!" cried Steve.

They had barely made it a few blocks from the tower when Tony very distracted heard a yell.

"Watch it!" yelled Steve.

Tony turned and was pummelled straight into the ground. He felt himself fading into the black of unconsciousness.

"Tony, Tony, Tony" he heard over him.

Tony felt worse than his worst hangover right now. He opened his eyes. The display of his suit must be malfunctioning. He barely managed to move his arm opening the face plate of his suit to see a face looking down on him. Great, he thought of all people.

"Tony, are you alright?" said Steve .

"Where am I?" 

"The couch in the avengers common area. It was the closest place I could carry you to."

"So, you carry me to the couch and not the bed what use are you?"

"Never mind that. We need to get that suit off you."

"Kinky, that's better!" Tony winked.

Tony suddenly realized he had done something wrong. Steve's faced paled.

"To make sure your alright, so I can give you a lecturing." Steve gritted out.

Tony felt jolted to his senses. "Excuse me?"

"Get the suit off Tony. Once I've taken you to medical, then I'm giving you a lectu-"

"I got that the first time. What exactly am I being lectured about?"

"Look don't make this harder than it already is."

"What did I do wrong this time?"

"I don't want to start this when you injured" muttered Steve at the ground.

Tony sat up trying to pull himself off the couch. Suddenly Steve pushed him down to the couch again. 

"The suit is coming off even if I need to pry it off."

Tony glared as he removed the components of the armour piece by piece. 

"There now inflict medical on me-"

Before Tony could finish his complaint he felt hands on his legs. 

"What are you?-"

"Check for internal bleeding or bruising"

"Okay well for a second I thought you were feeling me up."

Steve glared at him again this time wordlessly.

Tony was irritated but, felt even more so as Steve slowly patted down his arms legs and chest. He felt the blood running to his face.

"Seems like your lucky. I'll get Bruce to do some tests when he get back but other than bruising and a few scraps your fine. Your face is a bit red though maybe I missed something."

"No,no it's fine. You were through. "

"Tony, rest for a bit and I'm going to talk to you again."

"You can check me for injuries but you certainly can't make me rest."

Steve left the room. Tony grinned feeling proud of his victory or at least for a short while.

The largest and thickest comforter was suddenly slewn across his body.Sure he was trapped on the couch due to his sore body but now he was official trapped under blanket.

"You monster."

"Your exaggerating," said Steve as he pulled up a chair. "Sleep Tony."

"What happens if I do?"

Steve sat down his chair next to the couch. Looking at Tony intensely, Tony felt his heart beat erratically . Tony groaned in his mind. Shit, shit, shit he thought.

"I'll make sure everything is alright. The avengers will be fine. Just sleep."

"So, you aren't going to lecture me?" said Tony shutting his eyes.

"Not for now. I'll wait till SHIELD medical checks you out first."

"You're a monster."

"Once, again you're exaggerating. Sleep Tony!" said Steve in exasperation.

"I'd rather listen to your lecture, admittedly than sleep." said Tony as he fell into a snooze.

Steve stared silently back not knowing quite what to say to that. Steve lips lightly brushed his though Tony never knew it.


	4. One Percent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gaining Tony's trust goes an interest road, and Bruce dares Tony to gamble on a one percent chance.

Tony had been released from SHIELD medical after an excuriating several hours. Worst day ever! He was dropped off at avengers tower to find Capiscle of all people at the door.

"Wait, are those my sunglasses?!" Tony pointed accusingly.

"They are Bruce said I could use these to get you to pay attention to what I'm going to say."

Tony rolled his eyes, and tried to storm past him knowing the lecture was about to come.

Captain Smartie Pants followed him all the way into the lab, and grabbed his arm.

Tony quickly pulled his arm away feeling like an electrical current had swept through him.

"Hey, Tony I'm not joking around here!" Cap snapped.

"Get out of my lab!"

"You could have been killed out there today. You weren't focused. Your whole mind was else where! Bloody, hell Tony what on earth were you focused on?!"

"Why do you even care if I was killed? You spent a whole week avoiding me over a pair of boxers. So maybe my mind was focused on how little you care about us, and how much you worry over your embarrassment!"

Steve paused, and Tony realized he had said us. Tony prayed that Steve assumed he meant the team. No, wait of course he had meant the team nothing was going on between them, nothing-

"I'm sorry Tony. It's my fault. I was just-. I don't know what I was doing," said Steve slumping against the wall.

Tony stared. 

"You could of died, and I didn't think how much actions were affecting the team at all. "

Tony stood silently. 

"I care you know, Tony, about you," said Steve in a small voice.

Tony felt his face heat.

"You're an important member of this team."

"Team, right got it, " said Tony irritatedly. 

"You don't believe that?" said Steve shocked removing the sunglasses.

"Hah, yea sure Cap."

Steve got close to his face, too close. "What do I need to do to get you to trust that?" he asked in a low voice.

"Kiss me."

Steve jumped. His whole face frazzled, and red. Tony had whispered it as if it was the first thing that came to mind. Maybe it was.

"I'm just kidding jeez Cap. Don't get so freaked out."

"Tony, you shouldn't joke about things like that a kiss is between two people-"

"That like each other? This isn't the 40's Cap chill... In fact I changed my mind."

"Excuse me?"

"You want me to trust me you? Kiss me. Put aside your 1940's values and give me a single kiss on the lips. How much do you really care Cap? Show me how far you would go to make me trust you."

Steve's face was red.

"You promise?"

"Promise what?" 

"That if I do this you'll trust me. "

"Sure Cap , not like you wo-"

Before Tony could finish his sentence his shoulders were grabbed and he was pulled into a light kiss against Steve's lips. Electricity flowed between them. Tony's brain was broken. Then the kiss was over. He was disappointed. The kiss had been like a highschoolers, awkward, sloppy and yet gentle.

"That's it?" Tony chided his voice unsteady " That's hardly a kiss."

Steve glowered, face red, and suddenly Tony unsure himself of what he was doing pulled him into a kiss. He felt the current again. Dammit. He ran his hand through Steve's hair and darted his tongue into his mouth. He felt Steve's stiff form suddenly relax, and heard the slightest moan as he let go. Tony's face was red he could tell, but so was Steve who seemed to fazed to notice Tony's expression.

"Do you need me to do what you just did or do you trust me now?" Steve asked clearly shaken.

"Yea, yea sure I trust you."

"Uh it was hard for me to- Well, I won't avoid you this week. Just know that I want you around, on the team," said Steve back turned as he exited through the door.

Tony's mind started spinning. Captain america kissed him, his childhood hero, and he had kissed him back. He had felt something. The fearsome feeling of the "L word". He reassured himself that it was just his childhood crush talking but, couldn't help notice he still felt the heat of the lips on mouth.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve Rogers, what are you doing? He asked himself as he slumped outside the door of Tony's workshop. It had been bad enough that impulse overtook him when Tony was unconscious but now? 

'Do you need me to do what you just did, or do you trust me now?' What kind of line was that? It was like he was begging for a reason to kiss Tony, Tony Stark, his best friends son. Tony, Iron Man his team mate who he was now fostering a crush on. What was it a crush? On him? Why? The man whom he had now kissed twice, and had kissed him back? Did Tony do it to teach him how to kiss? To make him an example, or a play joke?

Steve realized he was still holding onto Tony's sunglasses. He would return them tomorrow. No point, in making thing more awkward by returning them right away. 

Steve went to his room, and turned on the radio for entertainment. "Oh what is loveeeee" 

Steve turned off the radio and slumped onto the bed. Running his hands through his hair. He decided to nap.

"Tony, do you need me to do what you just did or do you trust me now?"

"Use what I taught you."

Steve found himself pushing Tony against the lab wall. He carassed his hair, used a single finger to open his lips and began examining Tony's mouth with his tongue. Steve stopped and they both wheezed out of breath.

"I think you need some more practice before I can trust you." Tony grinned, and Steve jolted out of bed.

Not again. Steve groaned, unsure what to make of this new development.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony tried to focus. New detectors on the suit needed to be made so the incident with Steve didn't happen again. He paused, no he meant falling to the ground. 

"We do not think about the incident." muttered Tony aloud. "Or that incident either," he muttered as his mind wandered to the time with the boxers. 

"What incident?" 

Tony nearly jumped in the air and turned to see Bruce.

"Jesus, Bruce you scared me."

"Well, sorry about that. How is the project coming?"

"Ugh, no progress what so ever. Even with my genius sometimes things get in the way," Tony paused.

"No, Tony."

"I haven't even said anything yet!" said Tony incredulously.

"You're going to do the thing again!"

"What thing?"

"Where you make me listen to you ramble about your problem after you give me puppy dog eyes. Tony, I'm not that kind of Doctor."

"I know but-"

"The last four times I feel asleep."

"I count five times of you falling asleep. Look I just need someone to listen. I promise I'll be brief."

"Right, because you specialize in that right?"

"I kissed someone."

"Well, for once that was fairly brief. So what is the problem exactly with that? "

"Okay imagine, if you like person a,"

"Can I do science now?"

"Bruce pleassse?"

"Fine. Okay person aaaaaa!"

"Person a really wants you to trust them. To the point they will do anything. You tell them to kiss you as well, as a joke. Then person a does it to gain your trust because you well, dared them to. You dared them to kiss you to win their trust."

"Tony hurry up and tell me the problem before I turn into what you affectionally call a ' cute rage monster'."

"You start to wonder if person a could be something you want more from. Like sex or maybe even the L word?"

"Tony, seriously the L word? Please speak english."

" ...L-o-v-e. That thing."

Bruce stared.

"Really, love Tony?"

"Shut up, shut up. Don't say it," said Tony turned red.

"Well, I would say you have a pretty good chance. I mean they did kiss you. They can't hate you that much right? Why don't you try flirting, see how they re-act"

"I have a feeling that will go over poorly."

"Tony, you never know till you try."

"I'm pretty sure I do. If I did a calculation I would say 99% percent failure rate."

"Tony Stark, you're my best friend, and a betting man if I ever met one. 1 percent? The Tony Stark I know would never take that as a no."

Tony blinked, and gave a glare to Bruce. Knowing that now he had no choice in the matter. It was time to bet on the one percent.


	5. The One Percent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony attempts to woo Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update sometime next week. May end up working four jobs again ;____;

Steve had been having a very - how could he put it? Strange, past few days. Tony had been...No he wasn't even sure. Steve had been worried the kiss would make things awkward between them. Steve worked very hard to be his usual self but Tony, was so chatty and flirty that Steve began to wonder if this was Tony's equivalent of an awkward stage. Rather than permitting the usual silence, or the frequent arguments between them, Tony now seemed to fill every moment with conversation to fill any potentially awkward moment.

"So Captain Muscular? Been uh- working out these days? Your uh-muscles are looking better than usual?"

Steve stared as Tony entered the kitchen. "Really? They seem the same as always to me."

"You sure you haven't upped the workout? Those muscles are looking mighty nice there...On, well you."

Natasha entered the room, a smirk on her face. Tony then turned to start conversation with Natasha. 

Steve tried to internalize his thoughts of Tony's strange behaviour. The fast few days had been filled with Tony saying lines like -

"Did Da Vinci teach your how to draw? Because you could be anybodies master!"

or 

"You got the legs made for the runway."

The majority of what Tony had said was very scrambled. The runway? He wasn't a plane! Had Tony been trying to crack some sort of snide remark? Tony must be feeling awkward about the kiss. Tony was the daring type but, even a billionaire could be embarassed right?

Tony just dealt with his embarassment by rambling, and Steve dealt with it using time and silence. Before, things got wore he should just talk things over with Tony.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, Mr. Rogers would like to know if he could enter the workshop."

"Oh, yea sure Jarvis let him in."

Tony smiled perhaps the lines were finally working.

"Uh, hey Tony."

"Hi Cap, looking like you've be keeping well and good."

"Tony, you just saw me fourty minutes ago."

"Well, you know, uh- good to see that you still look good."

"Tony, I know what's going on here."

"You do? Um well, I guess I should hear you out first then." 

Tony glanced anxiously at Steve. This was it, in a few moments he would learn the truth about Steve's feelings.Tony was tempted to curl himself under a table.

"Tony, just because you're embarassed by the bet doesn't mean you need to fill every moment between us with awkward conversation. I know it was just a bet, and you feel embarassed by well-what happened. I want you to know. It's okay to be embarassed. If you need time to keep your distance. Well, it's fine," said Steve looking at the ground.

Tony stood mouth agape. Was Steve dumb? Tony had been trying to hit on him for days as politely as he could manage trying not to offend his 1940's sensibilities. 

"Well, I gotta go. Don't feel bad. I know we kinda clash so kis-kissing me must have been-well. Gotta dash" Steve turned and left before Tony could argue otherwise.

Before Tony could argue that kissing Cap was not embarassing at all Steve was gone. In fact he wanted more of it. Dammit Steve! It was time for Tony to use his "a" game. No holding back for the man for 40's. It was time for all out flirting now.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve felt his heart slump in his chest. Tony had been embarassed by kissing Steve. It hadn't clicked in for him yet how much he didn't like that. It was hard to admit it. He liked Tony...perhaps. He wasn't quite sure how though. Tony was irritating, he pushed Steve's buttons. Ever since the boxers things hadn't been the same. He had discovered bisexuality, amongst other things. He had kissed Tony, and had been kissed by Tony. Somehow it wasn't enough. 

Steve wanted more Tony, more infuriating Tony to infiltrate his life. He didn't know why. He just wanted it. 

The next few days passed uneventfully. Till, one morning when Steve went to go to the gym. He was running on the treadmill, when he heard someone get onto the treadmill beside him. He turned to say hi to Clint to find instead Tony shirtless.

"Good morning Cap."

Steve nearly fell off the treadmill in surprise. Tony was - He brain short circuited.

"To-Tony. Good morning? Your, well no-"

"Half naked?" asked Tony between strides

"No, awake."

Tony smiled. 

"I just thought I would try living in your world Cap."

Steve rolled his eyes. 

"Which world is that?"

"The world of morning people."

Steve glanced blankly at him and kept running.

Little did Steve know that strange occurances for him were just beginning as Tony began his plan.


	6. Bruce?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony feels frustrated with his advances, and things go slightly awry.

Weeks had passed. Tony's frustration was overwhelming. Tony had tried smacking Cap's butt in the team locker room, commenting on how smooth his skin was to no effect whatsoever.

 

Sure he had reacted to things but, nothing remotely positive except for the occasional reddening in the face of embarrassment or whatever Cap was feeling. Since the kiss development between them had been zero, da nada, zilch.

 

Tony slumped looking disdainfully at the fourth vodka bottle now sitting in one hand,

 

"Bruccceeee," Tony yelled as Bruce ate a sandwich.

 

"No, Tony I know what you need already. I told you I'm not that kind of Doctor you know."

 

"Bruce, I knoow I ju-just need friend. You understand?"

 

"I understand your stinking drunk. That's what I understand. However, fine I'll listen as your friend."

 

"You would tink he would wespond by now you know?"

 

"Who?"

 

"Stars and stripes!"

 

"Oh, Steve. So your shot on the one percent isn't working. Is he revoking your affection, or-"

 

"He's doing nothing, nothing, nooooottthiiinnnnnggg atttt alll!"

 

"Tony, please don't sing."

 

"Bruce why doesn't he love-dove me?"

 

"I don't know Tony. Look hold on I'll be back with some water."

 

Bruce wandered off. Tony chugged the vodka bottle feeling his head spin fiercely. He need more liquor to feel better. Liquor did that right? Liquor was better than asguardian magic right? He headed to his old stash. He felt the floor wobbling. He saw someone approach through the fog in his vision. 

 

"Bruccceeee?" he asked the air with confusion as the figure wobbled towards him coming slowly into focus.

 

"Hi Tony,"

 

It was Steve! His favourite person! Tony smiled grabbing Steve and kissing him before falling into a heap onto the ground falling quite happily into unconsciousness not knowing what was to come next.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Steve looked down upon Tony's unconscious form. He gently lifted him into his arms holding him close to his chest. Feeling the beat of his heart against his ribs. He carried him down the hallway towards the lift, and then Tony's room.

 

"Bruce, huh?" he whispered out loud as the lift rose.

 

It made sense he supposed. Tony and Bruce made sense. Science and Science. The "science bros" as Clint called them. It made sense, he repeated in his head.

 

If it made sense why didn't Steve like it, he wondered frowning as he laid Tony on the bed. Right, he kissed Tony. He liked Tony.

 

He felt a tear fall from his cheek. God, he was stupid. Sure, Tony was bisexual, and they had kissed well, a few times now. Tony even had Captain america boxers. It didn't mean anything though, right? Just a kiss right?

 

He was a replacement for the unattainable Bruce, for beauty Pepper. He was the fun side thing to distract Tony. Tony, he flirted with everyone all the flirting had just been Tony being Tony.

 

"Why does it have to be Bruce?" Steve asked out loud wiping the tears from his cheeks as he got up to leave, "Why can't it be me? You have my damn boxers for crying out loud. Stupid."

 

Steve sighed, and left.

 

Tony wasn't stupid. Steve was for thinking maybe he could drop the whole professionalism thing between them and consider Tony, as well, relationship material. 

 

Steve hadn't been thinking straight, obviously. Stupid, stupid Steve.

 

He left Tony's room only to run into Bruce. 

 

"Oh, hey Steve did you see Tony by chance?"

 

"Oh, yea," said Steve unsure of what to tell Bruce if anything, "He blacked out. Took him to bed."

 

"Geez, he's going to have a hangover tomorrow. I guess I better leave this in his room then," said Bruce looking at the water jug.

 

"Rigghtt" said Steve.

 

"Something wrong? Normally, I wouldn't ask since I'm not that kind of Doctor but-"

 

"It's nothing."

 

"Did Tony say anything to you?" asked Bruce.

 

"It's really nothing. I gotta dash."

 

Steve quickly closed the lift. God, he was stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quit my own job (you have no idea how happy I am) but, I'm starting my own company and working other jobs... I'll still try to update every 7 ish days. Sorry if I don't folks!


	7. Did Bruce Lee have this problem?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony talks to Steve with no luck.

Steve found himself staring blankly into space yet,again. He could help but replaying the past few months in his head. From Tony wearing the boxers, to the several kisses they had shared. He now stared absent minded at the pile of dishes he needed to do before his work out.

 

"Hey Cap, have you seen Bruce around?"

 

Steve glowered at the plate as if it had done him some horrible wrong. "No, I'm sure he's around," he answered trying to keep his voice level and focus on the task at hand.

 

Suddenly, he felt a squeeze of his buttox from behind. 

 

"Tony!" Steve snapped, as he tried to rinse a plate.

 

"Sorry, Cap couldn't help myself. Those shorts on you are so tight, and you just look so fine."

 

Steve turned to glare before returning to his task. Then, suddenly, Steve felt Tony's hand reach towards his front. Steve turned pushing Tony back against the kitchen island.

 

"Stop it!" he hissed.

 

"What no one's around, stop freaking out."

 

"This isn't about that. Tony stop harassing me like this."

 

"Okay, okay fine. I won't touch you anymore. Just answer me this, are you homophobic?"

 

"No, jesus Tony, just- just go look for Bruce. I don't want to talk about this."

 

"But I do."

 

"Well, I don't," he snapped. "Okay? Okay. Can I wash dishes in peace now? Go flirt with your science buddy!"

 

"Fine, I will!" 

 

Tony turned and stormed to elevator, and Steve was sure if he could slam it he would. Steve shook where he stood

 

"Captain Rogers, I have noticed your bleeding. May I notify the other avengers?" said Jarvis

 

Steve looked down at his hands now embedded with small piece of the plate he must have unconsciously crushed into his hands. 

 

"No, it's fine." he said unsteadily. He found tweezers, and pulled the pieces from his hand. He healed fast but one or two of the gashes were deep it would take at least half a day to heal. He sighed, knowing in one sense he got of easy but feeling irritated he would be almost be wasting bandaged by wrapping the cuts.

 

He sterilized and wrapped his hand. He sighed again. Why was he so stupid? He told Tony to do the very thing he didn't want which was to go to Bruce. However, at the same time, he wanted Tony to be happy right? Tony would be happy- his mind refused to finished the thought. He looked at his hand in embarrassment. He wondered if Bruce Lee ever had this happen to him being so strong.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Tony got into the elevator. His whole body shaking, he breathed heavily.

 

He pushed the elevator button to his lab. He was happy his lab had a door to slam. The sound of it slamming satisfied him.

 

"Son of a bitch," he cried aloud

 

"Sir, I don't mean to interrupt but I have something urgent I need to inform you off."

 

"Jarvis, this better be something I get to beat the shit out off-"

 

"Sir, there is something Captain doesn't want the other avengers to be aware of but, I felt it was important to inform you."

 

"Jarvis, I feel I don't care. This is a bad time!"

 

"Sir, Captain Rogers cut himself, and is currently bleeding on the floor.

 

Tony felt his heart stop in his chest. His eyes widening, his heart now pounding. He couldn't have- because of. No, no, no, no. Tony panicked. He ran to the elevator. How well did the serum work, would it work it all? Would Steve die? Did he cause Cap, his Cap do injure himself?

"Faster!" he screamed at the elevator. 

 

The doors opened, to a Cap slightly swaying in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kind words. Doing my best despite everything going on to keep this going.


	8. Thanks a lot Jarvis!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony feels embarrassed, and thinks a lot about reprogramming Jarvis.

Steve, felt himself sway even with the serum he felt a bit dizzy. Then, he suddenly felt himself leaning against something warm.

"Tony?" he gasped confused. 

Tony guided him to a seat. 

"Steve, Jarvis told me. You, are you okay?"

Tony grabbed his wrists examining them.

"Did, you heal already? Oh, thank god. I'm so sorry, I didn't realize what I said might cause you to-"

"Tony, I didn't cut myself" said Steve finally feeling his brain keep up with Steve's ramblings. 

"But Jarvis told me you cut yourself."

"When I got mad at you I broke the dish ware I was holding in my hands. The pieces embedded, and I started to bleed. I cut myself yes, but by accident."

He took his hand extending it Tony, to show him he was alright.

"Two of the gashes were deep they will heal in a few hours."

Tony stuttered, "Well I just thought," 

Tony, took Steve's bandaged in his hand. Kissing it gently.

Steve suddenly felt his face flush.

"I'm just glad you didn't. I should go, I really should," said Tony bounding up to leave.

Steve bounded up to stop Tony,and suddenly found himself dizzy.

"Woah," he uttered then in the next moment he felt himself being steadied in Tony's warm embrace.

Shamelessly, he put his arms around Tony's waist. Pulling him closer.

"Thank you for worrying about me Tony," he whispered.

Suddenly, Tony pushed Steve back onto the chair, red in the face.

"Sit, there I'm going to get you some orange juice. So, you don't feel dizzy again."

"I'll be fine Tony."

"No, please let me try and be human and make up for earlier."

"Ok," he said in a small low voice. 

Steve tried to pull out the words that it was his fault for getting so mad. It was his jealousy that had caused this after all but, the words caught in his throat, unable to emerge. Part of him was still mad at Tony for liking Bruce, but the other part of him was happy that in this moment Tony was here with him, and had kissed his hand. He felt himself blush and was pretty sure this hadn't happened to Bruce Lee.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony began to pour a glass of orange juice into a cup.

"Jarvis," he whispered in a low voice "you told me Cap cut himself I thought it was an emergency! You better keep your voice on low when your reply to me right now!"

"I'm so sorry sir. You have programmed me to notify you about the injuries of your fellow team-mates and any blood loss from un-natural occurrences."

"So, your saying Steve could have lost blood from a paper cut and you would have called me up here."

"That is correct, Sir."

He sighed inwardly cursing himself for his programming error. 

"Is that all sir?"

"Yes," he sighed "that is all."

Tony searched the cupboards eventually finding the stash of cookies he had hidden away from Thor. He grabbed a couple, he knew that when Doctor's took blood samples cookies were a common thing to be given.

He brought the glass of orange juice and a plate of cookies over to were Cap was now sitting in an armchair, occasionally glancing at Tony. 

"Here Cap. I better get going. Here's something to raise your blood sugar up,"

"Tony, don't go."

Tony felt his his thump in his chest.

He sat in the arm chair opposite Cap.

He watched as he chugged the orange juice.

"Tony I need to apologize."

"Steve, you really don't-"

"No, I really do," Steve said softly.

Tony then realized Steve was looking directly into his eyes. Tony couldn't avert his gaze, part of him wanted to as he felt his face flush, and the other part of him really did not.

"I'm not homophobic. In fact, I'm just like you."

"What does that mean?" asked Tony raising his eyebrows. Steve couldn't mean?

"I'm bisexual just like you."

"That doesn't mean you can't be homophobic Steve."

"I know, I mean I was before. Not that understanding or accepting of you or myself, till well, recently. I just don't want you to misunderstand why I pushed you away earlier."

Tony blinked. The reason Steve pushed him away? He now averted his gaze from Steve expecting the worst.

"It's not what your thinking. I'm just not used to just forward advances. Other than one girl who outright kissed me once, I've never been approached like this."

"So, you know?"

"Yes, your flirting with me. Tony, I just. You should only do that towards someone you feel serious emotion."

Cap looked down at the plate Tony brought, now averting his gaze as he munched away.

Tony noticed the cookie crumbs on the edge of Steve's lips. He thought about brushing them away gently. Instead he felt himself move forward and lick the crumbs of Steve's lips. Steve face turned flush

"This is what I was talking about Tony!"

"What? You had crumbs there, I was helping you get them off."

"Someone could see and misunderstand."

Tony, blinked. 

"I'm not worried about someone seeing us Steve."

"Really? I don't think that's true."

Suddenly Bruce came off the elevator. Great, his science buddy had interrupted the first progress they had achieved since well, forever. He reminded himself to kill Bruce later.

"Thank you for your assistance Tony," Steve said as he grabbed the plate of cookies to brush past Bruce, and enter the elevator.

"So, things not going so well?" laughed Bruce.

Tony glared at him ferociously, "I hate you right now."


	9. The Cube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a cube. It adds to the chaos.

Steve felt himself unconsciously moving his fingers across his lips. Where Tony had licked him for - cookie crumbs? Steve impatiently ruffled his hair. He needed time to think. Maybe, he should tell Tony. It might be better to get things of his chest. Then make a path for Bruce. However, it would backfire wouldn't it? Tony he would make Steve his... What did they call it in this time period again? Fuck buddy? Yea, that was the word.

 

Then everything Tony wanted between him and Bruce would be gone. Everyone would be hurt. Tony, him, Bruce. None of it was fair. He just needed more time to think. 

 

-BEEP BEEP BEEP-

 

Shit, the sirens. Thinking would have to wait. Time to suit up.

 

He arrived at the deck of the complex to find Natasha there first. Quickly followed by Thor, Clint, Tony and Bruce.

 

"It's Loki. We need to be wary. He's setup some kind of mechanism in the square. Our job is to disarm it and bring it to HQ" said Natasha over the swirling helicopter.

 

"Think it's a trap?" Tony asked

 

"With my brother it is most certainly a trap, " said Thor. "My brother loves his tricks. Be wary."

 

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get magic Legolas," said Tony who flicked down his visor with a wink.

 

Steve took a deep breath entering the chopper. It was time to concentrate, to focus. Loki, Loki, he repeated to himself as they rode the chopper into times square.

 

"Everything alright over there Cap?" asked Tony tentatively. "Your hand ok?"

 

"It's fine," he said trying to keep his focus. He looked at the ground.

 

"Ok, if you say so. The cookies were good right?" asked Tony in a small voice.

 

Steve felt himself broken out of his trance. 

 

He looked over at Tony finding his gaze magnetically looked down to Tony's lips. 

 

"G-great" he stammered quickly turning away.

 

"What's the plan Captain?" asked Thor.

 

"Tony, Clint, and Bruce will look out for us by air. Me, Natasha, and Thor will talk to Loki on the ground and try to distract him. If we get him far enough away from the cube. You will released Tony's robots to get the item understood?"

 

"Crystal Clear Cap," said Tony smiling.

 

Steve turned, "Ok air team get into your positions."

 

The air team left. Natasha grabbed his cowl. 

 

"What is it?"

 

"You're not okay are you?" she asked.

 

"I'm fine," he said taking off the bandage. "Look good as new."

 

He waved his fully healed hand for demonstration.

 

"You know that isn't what I meant."

 

"I'm fine, really." he whispered.

 

"Shall we get into position Captain?" Thor asked.

 

"Get into positions."

 

Natasha, Thor, and himself slowly stepped into the square.

 

"Welcome," said Loki sitting comfortably upon a glowing blue cube . "You like it?" he said pointing below him.

 

"Brother what have you schemed this time?"

 

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" he smiled hopping off the cube. "This is special," he said gesturing to the cube.

 

"Get on with it. Tell us what it does since your so excited to show off," said Steve in exasperation

 

"Patience dear."

 

Through his intercom a voice interrupted "did he just call Steve dear?" asked a muffled voice on the com.

 

Clint clearly told the voice to shut it.

 

"This is a cube but, so much more."

 

"We can kinda see that from the giant cube that also glows. Let me guess it's magic." laughed Natasha

 

"Yes. The magic which will reveal what you truly are."

 

"Well, Loki what do you think we are?" asked Steve

 

"Oh I don't know that just yet, but the world will soon."

 

"Stop keeping us in suspense. Why don't you come over here and tell us?" asked Natasha.

 

Loki smiled. "This is the cube of desire. Whoever gazes upon it under my command within a certain distance will go after their desires. Nothing will stop them. The world will see what you truly are."

 

Loki's voiced suddenly resonated behind him, "You'll look first, Steve Rogers."

 

The blast of blue light hit Steve like a thunder bolt.

 

"Shit," was his only response.

 

"Let's see what the dear little Captain of the war hero's want's most."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've had some writer's block as of late. Which is why it took so long but I guess 3 am is a good time to find my way in this story again.


	10. Rooftop Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds Steve under a spell. What will be revealed?

Tony looked irritatedly waiting for Fury to enter the room. Steve, Natasha and Thor had been put into confinement. They had been hit by the cube, whatever it was. Steve was hit first and has run to the nearest tallest building to the roof. He had watched Steve run and enter the building climbing up and up and up. Heading to the roof top to-. The words stuck in his mind. Did Steve want to die? 

Thor had run to the super market causing some unknown chaos. Natasha on the other hand using her quick reflexes narrowly avoided the beam but who knows whether the cube would affect her since she had been in such close proximity. She had been put into confinement just in case. They were all locked up in his tower by SHIELD staff. God knows if whatever Loki did could be undone. He assumed Natasha, and Thor were fine. Steve was the one he was worried about. The Steve would had cut himself crushing a plate, the Steve would had gone up to the roof, Steve a man out of time.

Tony paced, and then Nick Fury entered.

"Sit Stark,"

Tony sat obediently. Fury sighed.

"Did Steve tell you who he had in mind should an emergency arise to take his place?"

"Not really, me and Cap aren't exactly great at communication," he mumbled.

Fury looked at him, "Well, for a guy he barely talks to he must think pretty highly of you."

Tony raised his head to look at Fury.

"What?"

"Stark, you are Captain Roger's backup. It pains me to say this, but I need you for what is to come."

"Erm, okay?"

"Natasha has given her report and assuming it's accurate we have a problem primarily with Cap."

"What is the cube?" Tony asked looking seriously at Fury.

"It's a device that causes the person to reveal their truest desires. The person under the cubes influence seems completely unaware of it though. We have no idea when or if this will ever wear off. Thor went to find pop tarts, and search for Jane. Hence the supermarket fiasco. We've hushed up the supermarket for now, and we've given Thor some alone time with Jane along with a continuos supply of pop tarts."

Tony tried not to laugh imagining Fury screaming orders of shipping containers of pop tarts over the phone or the look on his face when Natasha had to explain the reason he demolished a supermarket was for a preserved baked good.

"Steve though on the other hand is more troubling."

"The roof" said Tony in a low voice. 

"Steve seems unaware he even went there. He asked were the rest of the team was and where you were once we put him in confinement. I need you to talk to him Stark. With Thor it will be easy to tell whether Loki's effect have worn off. Steve not so much."

"I'm the last one Steve wants to spend time with," Tony said irritatedly at the ground.

"You're the last one I want him to spend time with either but, he's the one who trusts you farther than I can throw you. You're dismissed Stark."

Before Tony could stalk out of the office Fury spoke again, "Stark, we don't know what other games Loki could be playing with this cube. Who knows what other affects it could really have. Be careful."

Tony nodding before leaving the office.

Tony headed back to the tower. Looking out the window of his car he watched the streets of New York. Loki and his cube had vanished for now either he had left in glee knowing he practically killed Captain america, or in the irritation he had no even left a scratch on a single avenger. Then he glowered, Loki had called Steve dear. Dear, an term of endearment, and love and then he had sent Steve up to the roof. Up to his death.

 

He looked at the door of Steve's confinement cell, and entered. Knowing Steve, Tony would now be beat up to a pulp. Wham, Steve's desire would be complete, and Fury would be amused. But the reaction when Tony opened the door was not the one he expected. Steve turned from his position gazing at the wall to standing to head towards Tony. His face was not mad, but an expression Tony wasn't sure he had seen before. Steve took just a few step before he chains hold him to the cell wall held him from advancing further. 

"Tony" said Steve in a low voice. 

Tony felt his breath hitch, and his heart skip a beat. 

"Can you undo these chains?"

"No can do Cap. Do you remember what happened?"

"I only have one thing on my mind right now."

"Death?"

"Come over here and find out."

Tony tentatively walked out and sat on the edge of the bed where Steve indicated. 

"What is the one thing on your mind? What is that you want Cap."

Steve lent into his ear and whispered, "you."

Tony froze unsure whether he heard clearly. Before he knew what was happening Tony felt Steve's lips crash onto his.

"Cap we-" another kiss crashing onto his lips, "mmm" then another, "can't"- Tony's brain was muddling. "Loki's spell"

Even in handcuffs Steve had found a way to remove his shirt, now aggressively kissing Tony's neck, now pinned underneath Steve's large frame.

"This isn't what you want. Loki's making you do this!"

Steve frenched him aggressively, "good" he whispered and he ripped of Tony's top.

"Steve, I would enjoy your company but under these circumstances. We can't-"

"You said you enjoy it," Steve smiled. Tony felt Steves erection against his pelvis. Tony felt himself flush. He too was getting hard. His desire was overwhelming him. Where the effects of the cube transferable? 

"Shit," Tony mumbled realizing it was too late. The next kiss with Steve sealed it. His control faded. He madly sunk himself deeply into Steve's kiss. 

"Steve, I want you. I want this."

Steve removed Tony's belt with his teeth slowly sliding down Tony's pants. How had Tony forgot, he was wearing the boxers. Those dam boxers out of all the things today."Not important" said, another internal voice "Steve, Steve, Steve". 

Steve gazed at Tony's boxers. "Oh Stark, what a naughty man. You want me don't you? I'll give you orders. You must like to be bossed around."

"Order me, please," begged Tony

"Stroke yourself. In your boxers. Don't take them off, and look at me."

"Steve, your teasing me. I need you-" said Tony sliding his hands quickly underneath the silk.

"Beg Stark."

"Steve please, suck me off. Please, please let me cum"

Steve smiled, "beg more Stark,"

Tony's head was now clearing. Steve hadn't kissed him for a while. He found himself now aware of what he was doing ,shit. Steve lips now lunged forward greedily. Ready to lick the edge of his hips, and Tony let himself fall back. Dashing to the corner. "No," he said loudly.

 

Steve unable to walk to where Tony was began to cry. "Why? We were having a good time."

"No, we weren't. We were under Loki's influence. You still are. I'm sorry Steve. I should have known better, and now things are going to be awkward between us again."

Tony sat in the corner half naked and fully erect now watching as Steve begged, struggled, and cried trying to convince Tony to walk over, to let Steve kissed him again. Hours past. Tony felt unsure of what to do next. He wished he could give in to Steve, to feel the warmth of his caress. God dammit. He had no idea how he was going to report this to Fury. Tony instead found himself in the corner thinking. Thor and Jane were doing god knows what thanks to Loki. Was this the real effect of the cube? Or was Loki playing some twisted game. Shit, he thought things muddled. Once again he came close to the thing he wanted, and it was nothing like he thought it would be. Before he knew it he feel asleep. 

It must have been hours lately. Tony was cold but, felt well rested, and heard a voice calling his name. "Stark, Stark, wake up Stark."

Tony snapped awake to look at Steve who had found a way to put his shirt back on and had tossed Tony's pants and the remains of the shirt in his direction.

"I'm s-sorry, " Steve stammered.

Tony looked, the expression, the oddity that had been there when he first had entered was gone.

"Right, I got it. Loki's magic and all. We were both affected. It's fine," said Tony loudly.

"It's not-"

"It's fine." Tony snapped. "Jarvis, released Cap. Inform Fury the effects are gone."

"Please," Steve begged, "just hear me out. I didn't mean for it to go this way."

"I know."

"I didn't want this to happen between us."

"I got it," snapped Tony. "You've made yourself clear," 

Tony left the cell without even bothering to put on his pants or saying another word.


	11. The Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve offers to make a report to Fury and tries to clear up things with Tony

Steve hadn't talked to Tony in days. He had made his decision. One of them needed to make a report to Fury, Steve decided it had to be him. He puffed up his chest as he entered Tony's lab. Tony was shirtless. He turned to exit, his heart thumping in his chest. This was a bad time. However, on his attempt to exit he bumped Tony's toolbox on the ground and cursed the echo it made as tools clanged onto the ground. His head bowed in shamed, swore internally, 'fuck'.

"Captain Rogers?" said Tony questioning and Steve turned to face him.

He was Captain Rogers now? Not even Cap? He felt his stomach drop. He had once hated being "Cap" but now he missed it. Tony was being formal, it was uncomfortable.

"Mister Stark, I wanted to talk but-" he gestured to the tools on the ground, "this uh didn't seem like the best time."

"No, it's fine. Uh here let me move these-" he said gesturing to piles of what Steve could only assume were electrical parts. "Have a seat."

Steve seated himself onto the stool awkwardly, acutely aware of his every breath and heartbeat.

"Dummy get Steve a coffee or something," said Tony to the robot. 

Dummy whirred incoherent nonsense as far as Steve was concerned.

"Dummy, stop this. This is ridiculous. Me and Steve need to have an adult conversation, go coffee now."

Dummy whirred what Steve could one guess was sadness.

"So, you speak Robot Mister Stark?" said Steve looking at the table twiddling his thumbs. Trying to concentrate on anything, anything that wasn't Tony's naked chest. 

"No, Captain. I just learned to understand his faulty speech system over the years. I haven't bothered to fix it. I've become um- rather attached to it, and various other things."

"I guess I should cut to the chase shouldn't I?"

"Yes, Captain Rogers I think that would be best," said Tony seating himself next to Steve. "However, can you look at me when you talk instead of your hands. It's irritating. We need to talk. You and my table are free to converse some other time," he snapped.

Did Tony not know how hard this was for him? Did Tony not understand? He took a breath to keep his cool before turning, and gazing straight into Tony's eyes. Steve felt his face flush, giving everything away.

"Mister Stark, I am sorry for my actions. I should have fought Loki's spell more. I violated your trust, and I apologize. I will understand if you can't be friends but I hope we can maintain a -uh professional relationship."

Tony raised his eyebrows, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"We forget about everything that has happened these past months, and we treat each other with respect as co-workers, and room mates. With professionalism."

"Gotcha, so your saying our friendship after what has happened isn't going to fly?"

"How can it Tony?" he asked.

He suddenly realized he had slipped from calling him Mister Stark.

"You're such a coward," Tony hissed.

"Coward?! I came down here to talk, while you've been hiding out here! Besides, I've decided I'll make the report to Fury."

"Oh, so you'll make the report to Fury, and we will end our friendship, and things will be just dandy Captain Rogers?"

"I didn't say that!" he snapped. "This is hard for me, okay?"

"Sure, doesn't seem like it!"

"Besides, what friendship? You've been hating me this whole time and meanwhile you've been messing with me."

Steve felt the tears well in his eyes. Shit, shit, shit.

Before Tony could even open his mouth, Dummy whirred into the room with a cup of coffee dumping it ungracefully on Steve's dress shirt.

"Yaugh!"

"Oh god Steve, are you okay? GET OUT DUMMY! We need to take over your shirt , and remove it treat the burn. Stupid clumsy robot!"

Dummy made a sad noise, exiting out the lab doors

Before Steve could respond, Tony was removing his shirt. pushing him to a sink and grabbing the sink hose to pour cold water onto his chest.

"Ugh", he uttered. The water stung, the coffee must have been right at boiling point, or even mixed with some steam.

Then it seemed Steve and Tony just realized the less than ideal circumstances they were in. Tony had pinned Steve's body to the sink counter, Steve's shirt was on the ground.

He coughed, gently removing Tony's hand from his stinging burn, and picking up the shirt quickly rinsing it in cold water. He ignored the temptation to hold Tony's hand, as he felt a new sting. The sting, in his heart. 

"Tony, I hope we can be friends. I just need some time."

Tony looked at him intently, "I don't know if we can be friends Captain Rogers. "

"Call me Steve, please."

Tony said nothing.

"I'll go make the report to Fury, and please forgive me."

Steve left the lab, crying, buttoning his shirt, hands shaking to find Bruce exiting the elevator with a platter of food heading to the lab.

"Take care of Tony for me." 

"Um sure, what happened?"

Steve said nothing, and let Bruce pass him.

\-----------------------------------------------

Tony heard clanging of tools on the ground again.

"Captain Rogers?" he asked turning to find Bruce clanging a tray onto his lab table. "Oh, hey Bruce" 

He shook, trying to plaster a smile on his face.

"What did you do?" Bruce snarled.

"What are you talking about?" laughed Tony snatching the fresh coffee off the tray.

"Steve," said Bruce in a dark tone.

Tony felt himself gulping. He could imagine Steve storming down hallways, yelling about Tony angrily.

"What about Captain Rogers?" he grumbled.

"Steve. Steve, Tony was crying as he had just left your lab. He told me to take care of you for him."

Tony said nothing. Steve had cried? Told Bruce to take care of him. What was going on?

"Tony, you like Steve. What are you doing?"

"Captain Rogers isn't interested."

"Captain Rogers as you now seem to call him carried your drunk ass to bed a few weeks back."

"That doesn't-"

"He told me to take care of you,"

"I tend to need looking after besides, I'm sure St-Captain Rogers just thinks I'm an incompetent slob."

"Tony."

"What?"

"Go after him."

Tony put down his coffee. "Jeez, why do I listen to you?"

"Go Tony,"

Tony ran out. He knew Bruce was wrong but, he should, shouldn't he? There was no going back to friends. He might as well blow up Steve's world with the realization that he was in love with him. That Tony Stark was in love with Steve Rogers. Besides, he could add being rejected by america's golden to the list of most embarrassing things he had ever done. He should give things to Steve straight. Steve felt guilt, Tony could rid him of some of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update this more often ^^;


	12. Fury.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gives his report to Fury

Steve stepped into Fury's office, heart pounding. It was just a report, he reminded himself. 

He had written these a million times, mind you he hadn't previously ever had to right a formal report about how Loki used a cube to tap into his secret desires, and make him jump Tony's bones. He tried his best to skim some of the details that Fury nor, himself would not be very pleased to relive. Nor, Tony it seemed.

Tony didn't think they could be friends. Steve couldn't blame him. Sure Tony had flirted with him but that, hadn't been an invitation to do "the deed" as it were. Sure they hadn't gone that far but they almost-. Steve wondered, he couldn't help but be curious what would have happened if they had gone all the way.

Steve shuddered at the thought. Their team work was sketchy as it was, Steve would most likely have to resign, and that would be the last time him and Tony would ever talk. In fact, he could be fired for this too. Sure, Loki had some fault in this but really, you could say the same thing of alcohol couldn't you? Steve should have fought harder. He shouldn't have just given in like that. 

Sure, he desired Tony but, not like that. He didn't desire Tony acting against his will, he didn't desire being like that, behaving that way to Tony. God, why had he done that?

"Sir, here is the report. I will understand if you wish to fire me sir. "

Fury, shook his head. "It's Loki's ass I want to burn on a pyre. Sit."

Steve nodded stiffly, and sat in the chair across from Fury. He felt himself sweating. 

"I just have one question. When Loki hit you with the cube, why did you go to the roof?"

"To look for Stark, it's in the report," he said gesturing to item on the desk helplessly.

"So, you didn't go up there to die?"

Steve paused, looking at Fury. He now realized how things had looked. Steve breathed deeply.

"No, it isn't. I didn't even think of it that way but, I realize now how it looks. Maybe a few months ago, maybe..."

"Maybe what Captain?" said Fury softly. 

"I might have jumped," he paused. "Sir, are we done here?"

"Yes, your free to go Captain."

Steve exited Fury's office. Fury brought up a menu-

"Maria, come here and pick up Steve's report. I don't want to have to read some more pornographic teenage romance bullshit about his love for Tony Stark. I already read Thor's report about him and Jane and I don't know how much more of this shit I can handle!"


	13. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve come to an understanding...sorta

Tony waited. He watched like a cat pacing back and forth several feet from Fury's door. He needed to make Steve think he just happened to be there. You know, so it wouldn't be awkward. It would already be awkward wouldn't it? His thoughts jumbled in his brain. He tried to assemble words to say to Steve. He tried to calm himself by taking sips of coffee which was now cold.

"I like you, I want a relationship," he muttered aloud. He continued practicing it in his mind. He memorized each syllable.

The door suddenly opened. Tony pretended to be casually leaning against a file cabinet, sipping his now cold coffee.

"Tony," he heard the hitch in Steve voice. His voice quiet.

"Oh, hi Cap."

"What are you doing here?" he asked in wide eyed disbelief.

Tony continued leaning against the cabinet trying to keep his cool. "Here for business, it's not like came here for SHIELDS cheap Folders coffee," he said gesturing to the cup with a weak smile. Placing it on the file cabinet.

"Oh," said Steve, "I'll be going-"

"Wait, look since your here. Let's talk somewhere in private."

"Okay," said Steve. "Lead the way Stark."

Tony nodded. His legs felt weak and shaky, as he led Steve into a small side lounge currently empty, and unoccupied. He cautiously locked the door behind him now wanting to be interrupted.

Tony sat on the single love seat, he awkwardly gesturing for Steve to sit next to him. 

"I submitted the report to Fury. I-"

"I guessed as much with you being at head quarters," Tony smiled

"Oh right. So, what did you have to say."

"Rogers, I like you. I want- I want," his words flattered.

Steve stared at him wide eyed. God, this was stupid,

"I want to be friends," he ended lamely. "I was wrong. I shouldn't have got mad at you," Tony continued staring at the floor.

Tony began swearing internally, as he focused intently at his hands as they shook. God, the silence felt deafening.

"I want a new start," Tony began to babble. "I want to get this right."

"Ok," said Steve.

"Okay?" asked Tony turning to Steve.

"Yeah," said Steve with a weak smile. "New start, maybe that's what we need."

"Yea," said Tony feeling his heart sink a little, "a new beginning," as friends.

"I'm going to head back now. See you at the tower."

"Cap, let's hang out. Do things friends do."

"Sure Tony, I'd like that."

Tony stared at the stop where Steve had once been sitting. Why couldn't he say it? He had gone from almost a home run, to now putting himself into the friend zone. Stupid, idiot, moron. Why?!

Tony tried saying the words outloud again.

"I like you, I want a relationship."

"Sure," said the figure now standing in the doorway grinning wide.

Tony jumped into the air in surprise.

"I would be down with dating Tony Stark."


	14. Whoops

Tony stared in disbelief at the figure in the doorway

"Cap?"

"Nope," said the figure now sliding into the room, "people are always making that mistake though."

The grin the man was giving him was dazzling.

"The name is Johnny Storm, and yes I know I look a lot like Cap,"

"Well, yea...You do."

He had heard of Johnny Storm. Johnny was well know for better or for worse as Steve's look a like. Which had caused unforeseeable amounts of head aches for the super soldier. Johnny was a playboy at best. Particularly when a girl Johnny had dated believed she found Johnny. She had not found Johnny. Steve ended up being slapped in front of the press. Steve had some words for Johnny to stay the least, and it had caused more scandal than Steve could handle in his life time.

Now, Johnny the scandalous was sliding onto the couch, and had slid his arm over Tony's shoulder.

"So does the offer still stand?"

"Look, Johnny. It was a mistake."

"I know, you want to date Cap right? Let's be honest here Stark you and I are alike."

Tony found himself frowning, and Johnny that seemed to be inching closer and closer.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We are not the best in relationships but damn, we make a good firework," Johnny leaned in now whispering seductively in his ear "Your attracted to Cap, and by all accounts I look the same Stark. Things wouldn't have worked out between you and Captain Tightpants anyway. Why ruin this good moment?"

Tony looked at Johnny. Johnny all grins his arm still wrapped over his shoulders.

"Oh fuck it all anyway," said Tony crashing his lips into Johnny's mouth.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve was sighing. Friends, friends. He could deal with that right? He had no reason to run away from that. He remember Stark stuttering that he liked him. 

"As a friend you idiot," he murmured to himself. Though even as he said the words he could help but smile. 

A new start. Maybe they could get it right this time. Steve was working out in the gym. Trying to get the words repeating over, and over out of his head 

"Rogers, I like you. I want- I want," said Tony.

Steve slumped against the wall. He couldn't concentrate at all. His face was flushed with red. Screw it, he was going to grab some food from the kitchen.

Natasha raised her eyebrows, "you just had some workout huh?"

"Oh uh yea," mumbled Steve

"Your face is all red. Which is either from working out or from making out with Stark in the break room at SHIELD,"

"Wait, what?"

"People saw you making out with Tony,"

Steve frowned. "Someone is making up something then because all me and Stark did was talk."

Natasha raised her eyebrows again as if to make some sort of accusation.

"Your face is still red."

"I didn't make out with Stark in the break room. I-I'm not that unprofessional to make out at work."

Natasha paused, "huh you do have a point," she looked at him "I can see you giving Stark a chaste little kiss but not a full blown make out session at the office."

"Tash me and Stark aren't like that."

She suddenly laughed, "oh please you've been ogling each other for months."

Steve said nothing.

"What's wrong?"

"I ruined everything. He want's to be friends, he wants a fresh start," said Steve feeling tears fall from his cheeks.

"Steve-"

"He likes Bruce."

"Did he say that? Or-?"

"He doesn't need to say it," Steve grumbled.

Tony suddenly entered through the doorway. Looking very dishevelled, looking at Natasha and Steve sitting on the couch. 

Steve cast his eyes down but not before, he felt a pair of lips crash onto his, Natasha had locked lips with him. His eyes widened, and Natasha left leaving Tony and Steve alone in deafening silence.

"So you, and Natasha?" said Tony pacing back and forth

"I heard you made out with me in the break room. Who spread that rumour?"

"No, that was me kissing Johnny Storm,"

"Johnny Storm?!" Steve suddenly stood up facing Tony, "Him?! Good lord. What about Bruce?!"

"Wait, we aren't switching topics here. How long have you been going out with Natasha?"

"Why are you cheating on Bruce with Johnny Storm?"

"I've answered my fair share of questions. When did you start dating Natasha?"

"I'm not dating Natasha," he snapped "She just did that I don't know why! Okay?! I'm not the one cheating on Bruce,"

"I'm not dating Bruce."

"You like Bruce,"

"Bruce is my friend."

"You made out with Johnny Storm!" he screamed.

"Why are we so damn awful at this whole friends thing?"

"You kissed Johnny Storm!"

"I kissed you first,"

"Oh, I see since you kissed me first, and almost made love to me. It makes it completely okay for you to go after Johnny, the ass-hole who looks like -"

Steve stopped talking, looking at the floor, "-me."

Tony clapped. "Took you long enough to figure out,"

"So, rather than confessing it. You said we should be friends, and minutes later you made out with my look a like. Well, this whole friends thing is going off to a great start."

"I never said it wasn't," Tony grumbled slamming a coffee mug on the counter. "So, apparently I was in love with Bruce? How the hell did you get that notion?"

"You got drunk.You said Bruces name, and you walked up and kissed me."

"I walked up and kissed you, you Steve."

"After saying Bruce's name, and you made out with Johnny."

"Why does it sound like your jealous?"

Steve looked down at the ground, "Did you heard Fury's report?"

"No, why would I read boring paperwork. I only steal relevant secrets from Fury,"

"Read it, read it and laugh. Then go have fun with your new friend Johnny, and leave me alone," said Steve tears falling from his cheek.

Steve ran out off the room. Tony gazed dumbly at his empty coffee cup.

"You fucked up Stark," said Natasha as she returned the room.

"You kissed Steve."

"He's a good guy. "

"Why did you do that?"

"It's my warning shot for making out with Johnny. If you mess up with Steve, I'm asking him out."

"You always try to set him up though," Tony frowned.

"That's what I was doing earlier when I left you two alone. Doesn't mean I'm not interested though. Steve is a quality man."

Tony frowned.

"Go read the report Steve wrote,"

Tony sighed, "what you read that?!"

But, before he could any answers he scanned to room to realize Natasha was gone.

"Damn spies," he grumbled.


	15. Hacking Hearts

Tony stared blankly at the walls of his lab. He fiddled with a pen in hand. He didn't remember picking up the pen, or why he thought he needed it. Why had he grabbed it again? Something about Steve.

"Sir, are you alright?" Jarvis enquired. "It has been severals hours and you have only starred at the wall since entering the lab yet, your vitals are showing as normal."

"Oh uh yea, it's fine Jarvis. I need you to hack into SHIELD's records."

"What am I to look for sir?"

Tony stared blankly at the pen in his hands.

"Sir?"

"Oh right, Jarvis look for Captain Rogers latest report to Nick Fury."

"Right away sir."

Before Tony could react a file now filled the screen

'LOKI: CUBE REPORT 002194'

He took a deep breath, he could do this, all he had to do was read. He skimmed the beginning of the file it was just all the boring and usual technicalities, like the time and date of the event, who was there. Then he arrived to the important part.

'Loki informed us the cubes power made us seek out our desires. So when the power hit me I sought out mine. I looked up, and saw Tony in the sky so I rushed to the roof. I should explain that over the past few months I have developed emotional attachments to Tony as well as physical ones. However, Tony has shown no interest in these type of relations with me-"

Tony starred dumbly, "no interest", "emotional attachments"...Did this mean-? He felt his breath hitch and continued reading.

'I went to roof in order to be closer to Tony. SHIELD of course after being warned by Natasha brought me off the roof. Later, Tony was told to check on me in my enclosure which I had been placed in for my own safety. They had no idea I wanted to see Tony because he was the object of my desires. Tony later entered the room. He sat next to me, and I forced myself upon him. The cubes desires, my desires were transferred like a virus to Tony. Luckily Tony was able to regain control of himself, and remedy the situation, and get himself safely away from me. This is inappropriate and I would feel my own resignation is a consideration if desired.'

Tony stared dumb founded at the letter. So Steve liked him? Since when? He wanted to resign? 

Tony found his feet had some how carried him to Steve's floor, to Steve's room. His hand as if it was not his own knocked on the door.

"Natasha I don't want to hear anymo-"

Tony stared.

"Natasha was here?"

"Yea, she was. Why are you?"

"I was...I just thought. Steve, let's start over, as friends. "

"You said that before Tony, then you kissed Johnny Storm. "

"Yea, well Natasha kissed you and she was in your bedroom...You're in your underpants. You're practically naked."

Tony turned walking away.Steve grabbed his arm. Tony felt his face flush. 

"I fucked up Steve. I fucked up my chances with you, and now you've slept with Natasha."

"I didn't sleep with Natasha."

"Ok, your 'just' naked and thought she was at the door."

"I'm not naked Tony."

Tony glared,he pulled down Cap's underpants in one foul swoop. 

"TONY!"

"Couldn't resist," he looked at Steve's horrified, and red face and felt himself begin to chuckle.

"It's not funny," Steve growled.

"No, it's not. It's hot."

"Wh-what?" Steve stuttered, fumbling to pull up his underpants.

"I just realized right now you can be Captain Underpants, well a much better looking Captain Underpants. It would be better if you were wearing Captain america undies though."

"Please tell me something called "captain underpants" isn't a twenty first century thing Tony," said Steve seemingly ignoring his boxer statement.

Tony grinned, "Oh but it is Captain. Tomorrow 7 at my floor I will show you Captain Underpants. It's a friend play date. Don't be late."

"I'm not going to go Tony."

"Oh yes you are, or I'll make sure your whole floor is turned into a Captain Underpants Shrine,"

Steve folded his arms in irritation, glaring at him.

"So it's a date see you tomorrow Cap. 7 sharp my floor." Tony grinned getting on the elevator and leaving an irritated Steve in the living room. Maybe with time they could patch things after all?


	16. Isn't this what friends do?

It's 7. Steve is in a t-shirt and jeans frowning inside the elevator as he's rocketed upwards to Tony Stark's floor. He's now here not by choice, it seems like Tony has invited him to watch a porno called "Captain Underpants", and Steve finds himself less than thrilled at the prospect of taking a look. Especially after everything else that has happened in the past, well while. It doesn't help that Tony kissed Johnny Storm of all people. Johnny the selfish pompous asshole who sleeps with everyone and happens to look like him.

Tony looks pleased with himself striding towards the elevator. 

"So welcome to the party! Of Friendship 2.0", Tony smiles broadly.

"I have no intention of staying," Steve broods "I'm looking at your thing you promised to show me, and then I'm getting out of here."

"Oh, well we have to go somewhere to see it," said Tony now suddenly sullen.

"Just hurry up and take me there," Steve found himself snapping.

Tony hopped into the elevator before Steve could even get out.

"Jarvis, to the library."

Steve felt himself suddenly ill, "You keep it in the library? What is wrong with you?!"

Tony laughed, "Where else I am I supposed to put them?"

Steve looked at his shoes in annoyance, "How about under the mattress like everyone else?"

Tony laughed, "I think your misunderstanding something." 

They were now on the library floor. Where shelves and shelves of books lay before them.

Steve felt himself almost impressed. "I thought you would have digitized all this,"

Tony shrugged, and gave him a smile that nearly made his heart stop. "It's good to keep some old fossils around. Besides books can't be hacked. Plus Pepper would never forgive me if I got rid of them we are still friends."

"Okay, Tony just hurry up, and show me already."

"Alright, follow me to the kids section."

Steve glared, "you keep a title called "Captain Underpants" in the kids section?! You are broken!"

Tony sighed and turned. "Just follow me, okay?"

Steve soon found himself in the kids section which is filled with colourful kids book illustrations. Steve was impressed by the size of the section, and it's design that would impress any child. He was less impressed by the fact somewhere in here was a Captain America porno parody.

"Hurry up and show me already" said Steve sliding into a giraffe shaped beanie chair folding his arms over.

Tony laughed as he looked at Steve.

"This isn't funny Stark!" he snapped.

"Sorry, it's just you in that chair, and your face. Okay, here. Read this," Tony said tossing a pile of books at him.

"W-What?!" said Steve out of sorts. He had barely managed to catch the books. Good thing the serum helped his slow reaction time.

"I just handed you the kids book series Captain Underpants by David Pilkey. Well, not handed, threw. "

"The kids book series..." said Steve feeling himself turned red in embarrassment. Oh dear lord, he thought, he assumed.

"Yea, their pretty funny, and I figure after how much I hurt you I can at least give you a laugh, and pop culture lesson so maybe we can start over as friends. Or not, I know it's not my choice."

"I just thought-"

"I know you did," Tony laughed.

"And you didn't correct me!" Steve said in annoyance tossing the nearest beanbag at Tony's face. 

It hit him, but he still laughed.

"It's not funny,"

"I can't believe you thought I hid my porn stash here. And remind me to look under your mattress one of these days. You should have seen your face," he chuckled.

"Tony," he sighed.

"Come on, it's a little funny."

"It really isn't," he tried to said indignantly but found himself smiling.

"See, I knew it. You're smiling Cap."

"No, I'm not. Now let me read these books in peace."

Tony smiled ear to ear, and took out his computer thing, and started to work on whatever it was Tony was building now while Steve found himself smiling at the books.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Steve was laughing. Tony supposed this was a good sign, and Steve chuckled at the books multiple times.

Tony tried not to get his hopes up much though. Steve was clearly still mad. Steve got up from the pile and picked up some more books from the shelves, and neatly placed the Captain Underpants books on the stacks trays.Tony pretended not to watch him as he worked. He secretly hoped that Steve would glance at him or something but he was glad Steve was enjoying the library. The very under used library, he mostly forgot existed. He was glad that maybe Steve would get some use out of it now. Tony looked back at his screen intently, hands playing through his hair in frustration. What was this Beauty and the Beast? Was he now trying to woo Steve with a library? Great. Besides, he shouldn't even be trying consciously or otherwise to be "wooing" Steve. He is supposed to be making it up to him. Making amends.

He suddenly realized there was a shadow looming next to him. 

"Cap," he said breathlessly.

"So, what else did you have planned?"

Tony looked up in surprise.

"I thought-I thought you didn't want to hang out with me."

"So did I but you promised we would hang out as friends, and as long as that doesn't consist of looking at porno I'm in."

"That was misunderstanding on your end," Tony laughed. Feeling his heart beat quickly.

"One which you didn't clear up,"Steve grumbled.

Tony smiled a little sadly, "no I didn't did I? It's something I need to get better at isn't it?"

Tony brought Steve back up to him floor.

"I was thinking movie, and a sleep over."

Steve's face was not falling.

"Like when your a kid. Junk food, movies, building a fort out of couch cushions, and sleeping in sleeping bags on the floor. Separately of course."

"Isn't that what kids do?"

"Isn't this what friends do? Me and Rhodey do that all the time."

"Outside, of Rhodey what friends did you have?"

Tony bit his lip not saying anything. No one, he thought. Pepper, Rhodey, Bruce and you. Well, of course also the Avengers but he was still getting to know them all.

"Alright, ok movies, and forts it is," said Steve with a weak smile.

Tony put in Ferris Buller, it was better than he expected. They ate popcorn, and chinese take out.

"What's this?" he inquired to Tony looking at the odd cookie in a plastic baggie

"It's a fortune cookie," said Tony. "Here I'll show you." Tony opened cookie, and pulled out a thin slip inside.

"Let's see my chinese lucky numbers are 7, 4, and 1920. "

"Come of it," he laughed.

"That's my birthday!"

"No, seriously look!"

Steve laughed, "What's that on the other side?"

"My fortune, let's see what is say." Tony stopped and coughed, and put it in his pocket.

"What did it say? Come on."

"Open yours,"Tony urged clearly wanting to change the subject. Steve felt himself rolling his eyes, and pulled out the cookie.

"My lucky numbers are 6, 4, 52"

"How boring, and your fortune?"

Steve read his fortune aloud, or at least started to "You will-"

He coughed, nearly spitting out his drink from earlier. The paper read 'You will find true love tonight'

"Wait, you can't just stop mid way."

Tony jumped towards him, trying to wrestle for the paper that Steve was no holding far out of reach.

"You didn't even try reading yours out loud,"

"Yeah, because I'm more curious about yours. Now gimme!"

Before he knew what had happened. Tony fell on top of him and they both lurched backwards onto the cushions on their newly constructed fort. Steve felt his heart thump in his chest and his face redden, and Tony was now straddling him.

Steve coughed, "How about we both just drop the fortune cookies?"

"Good idea, how about another movie?"

Steve nodded as Tony put in Cool Runnings.

The night was winding down, and Steve had an enjoyable time being Tony's friend he admitted secretly.But, he also wanted more, he knew.

"So Cap go into my room. I've got pajamas, and toothpaste on the bed for you. I promise to not walk in on you changing."

"How do you know my size?"

"You live in a house with Jarvis, and two spies get used to it. Go get changed. I'll be here and set up the sleeping bags and expand our blanket fort a little."

Steve nodded, and entered Tony's room. Looking at the luxurious room Tony slept in, and looked at the bed and the pajamas.

"That son of a bitch," Steve mumbled.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony looked at his handy work. So he had set up the sleep bags, expanded the fort, and set up candles for scary story telling atmosphere. Now there was one last thing to do. He glared at his phone.

He typed in Natasha's name into the text bar

TONY STARK aka IRON MAN:  
You switched those fortune cookies didn't you?

NATASHA SUPER SPY 1:  
Don't know what your talking about Stark.

TONY STARK aka IRON MAN:  
Please, these have you written all over them. 'You found the one you'll marry' that's the best you could come up with?

NATASHA SUPER SPY 1:  
Ask Clint.

Tony frowned.

"Tony," Steve whined from the corner of the room.

Tony spun grinning at his handy work.

"Seriously Iron Man pajamas?"

"What you don't like them?"

Steve sighed, "whatever, what's up with the candles?"

Tony smiled, "spooky story atmosphere."

Steve rolled his eyes, "aren't those reserved for camp fires?"

Tony looked in confusion, "oh well, I could also turn on the fire place. Jarvis, fire place please."

"Yes, sir. Will that be all?"

"Oh, and observe the candles. Make sure we, and well the tower doesn't catch fire."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm going to get into my pjs. Get cozy Captain."

Tony got up and smiled, and felt doomed as his eyes wandered to Steve in Iron Man boxers. Damn it all.

Tony came out in his pjs to Steve's laughter.

"Seriously? They have Captain America ones? The boxers were surprise enough but there is a whole set?"

Tony smiled and slid into his sleeping bag. Smiling broadly at Cap.

"So ghost stories, you know any Cap?"

"Well, ones for the war but I'd rather not tell those."

Tony nodded, "truth is I don't know any either. Just want to talk?"

"Sure," said Steve in a low voice.

They talked small talk for a while. Tony looked at Steve and smiled.

"What?" Steve asked in a husky voice. Eyes struggling to stay open.

"I was just thinking about how nice this is,"

"Yeah?" said Steve his voice getting lower.

Tony felt himself in dangerous territory.

"Yeah," he smiled. He felt himself moving his face closer. His mind warning him to stop. Steve moved closer, and their lips locked for a moment.

"I'm sorry," said Steve pulled away. "I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay."

"Can we be friends for a while tonight?"

"Yeah," he said in a low voice. Looking at Steve's shoulders at the candlelit flickered across them.

"Thank you Tony," said Steve who now rolled back to look at him. "Thank you."

"I-I,well."

Steve smiled, and stroked Tony's hair.

"Do friends hug Stark?"

"Yeah"

"Can I hold onto to you for a bit?"

"Yeah," he said trying to calm his nerves as Steve wrapping his arms around him. Before he knew it, his eyes locked on Steve's smile, he found himself falling into a deep slumber.


	17. Raisin Bran

Steve felt a bit too warm, he opened his heavy lids to find to his shock his face was only a inch from Tony's lips. He felt his face flush. He suddenly realized his arms were tightly wrapped around Tony's form. He racked his brain, then breathed a sigh of relief as he noted he had asked Tony for a hug which he had consented to. However, he was pretty sure they hadn't been this tightly wound around one another last night. Steve observed the current situation. Shit, he thought. He looked at the current way their limbs were entangled, his face going to an even darker shade of red. There was no way of extracting his limbs from this mess without Tony being the first one to wake up. Steve observed Tony's face quietly, trying not to dwell to hard on the fact their faces were only an inch apart while his heart pounding in his chest. He would just have to wait for Tony to wake up, and pray he didn't freak Tony out by their close proximity. Steve would just have to pretend to be a sound sleeper while Tony extracted himself.

It seemed like hours, or eternity before he felt Tony starting to wake up. He felt Tony's breath on his face, now breathing heavily on his face. Keep your eyes shut, Steven Grant Rogers! He felt Tony slowly pull himself away. Pulling his limbs out one by one. Still breathing close to Steve's face.

"Good thing you're a heavy sleeper Captain." he heard Tony whisper. 

Steve suddenly realized. That when he hugged Tony last night he must have opened his sleeping bag, and Tony must have too because there was no other way their limbs could have wrapped around one another.

"Jarvis, did you open the ai sleeping bags while we slept?"

"Yes, sir. I thought it would make you hugging one around easier."

Steve thought he heard Tony swear something under his breath. Well, that explained things. He suddenly felt the very clearly missing sleeping bag being draped over his form. He felt Tony's breath as he was being tucked in. Then he felt Tony's hand briefly linger on his cheek, rubbing small circles.

"Jarvis remind me not to be a moron," he whispered.

"I'm fairly certain I remind you of this frequently sir."

"Haha, very funny Jarvis," he felt Tony stride of somewhere. Steve let his eyes flutter open once he was certain it had been a long enough time, and pulled himself out of bed.

"Good morning Captain Rogers," said Jarvis.

"Here I thought you would have woken up first," Tony laughed. "Cereal?"

"Sounds good." Steve hoped Tony wouldn't dwell any further on the matter of who woke up first.

"Lucky Charms, Captain Crunch, Fruit Loops?"

"Got any raisin bran?"

"Oh come on, cereal is supposed to be fun?"

"Raisin bran is fun, it has raisins in it."

Tony shook his head retrieving the un-opened box of Raisin Bran, and grabbed some milk of the fridge.

"Sooooo," said Tony rubbing his fingers through his hair.

"What is it Tony?"

"Well, I was just wondering, you know if you want, and only if you want- you know if it's okay-"

"Tony, can you just get to the point," said Steve. He noticed Tony frequently this this avoiding the point by plenty of needless talking and paraphrasing.

"Okay to do this again?"

"Um-uh," said Steve.

"I guess not then."

"No,no it's just, well. Maybe next time I can plan something, an outing. We can do something, as friends."

"Yea, okay as friends. Outing, sounds good.Outing, got it."

Steve nodded,and went back to his raisin bran. When he finished his cereal, he put the bowl in sink.

"Thanks for having me. This-this was great Tony." he smiled, probably a bit too much.

"Oh it was great? I mean it's great that you thought this was great. So outing?"

"Yea, I'll think of something and I'll text you." he said getting onto the elevator.

"It's a date then, I mean an outing!" Tony grinned.

Steve smiled as the elevator doors shut, then let out a deep sigh. Hell, he was screwed. He was supposed to be mad at Tony, and now he was well. What were they? Friends? Sorta? But he couldn't help like feel he wanted this to be a date. 

"I'm an idiot!" Steve yelled.

"Not as much as sir who needs me to remind him." said Jarvis.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Tony sighed as the elevator doors closed.

"Jarvis am I a moron or what?"

"Your vital signs, and current hormone levels currently indicate that sir is indeed a moron, as he wishes to be more than friends with Captain Rogers."

"Hell."

"If it is any consolation sir, it seems Captain Rogers believes himself to be stupid. So at the very least you can be stupid together."

Tony felt himself straighten, "Why does Steve think he is stupid?"

"No idea sir. However, you may be better to ask him rather than inquire to me about it."

"What are you hiding Jarvis."

"Nothing sir, after all you programmed me."

Tony scowled. He stared at his phone, awaiting Steve's text. He knew it was childish but he couldn't help it.

"Sir you're being a moron again."

Tony glared at the wall, "Why is that?"

"You're staring at your phone awaiting Steve's text. Why don't I just tell you when Steve is sending a text message sir?"

"Ok, good idea," said Tony looking at his phone, and setting it aside with a sigh.


	18. Staring at the mobile

Tony kept staring at his phone. Despite JARVIS's repeated assurances that he would inform him when Steve was writing text messages it did very little to assure his confidence. Steve had been avoiding him for the past week and a half. Not only that Steve had apparently been sending plenty of text messages to not him. Tony felt his phone vibrate, he picked it up and frowned. Ugh, some girl he had slept with two years ago managed to snag his number. Not again.

"JARVIS block the number that just texted me, also give me an update on Steve's text messaging," said Tony going back to the new bullet proof gloves he was developing for the team for the exception of Hulk who really didn't need to worry about bullets much. Plus he couldn't imagine Hulk bothering to wear them or going in for measurements. Besides Bruce wasn't too found of wearing expensive things as Hulk anyway since as he said 'it would just rip anyway'

"Sir, I hate to inform you that as I mentioned 5 minutes ago nothing has happened other than Steve checking his messages. Would you like me to remind Captain Rogers of textual obligatio-"

"No need JARVIS," Tony sighed, and frowned at the gloves. In the past week and half. Steve had been texting people, and occasional stared at his phone. Not a word to Tony, nothing. Why had he gotten his hopes up so high? Steve didn't want to be his friend. Steve must have thought about it, and came to the very typical conclusion. Tony wasn't worth it. Tony wasn't worth the time to fix. Time with Tony was-

"Dammit," he muttered and started to cry. Tony didn't cry except when Pepper left him, or Rhodey didn't talk to him for two months that one time or when-okay he cried more often than he wished to admit. He snogged with Johnny Storm, and ruined every chance he had. Not that had ever had a chance. Part of him was tempted to get JARVIS to run the probability for a friendship between him, and Tony. The other half of his new better. He was a betting man sure, but no ones bets on a lame horse. It was for the best that Steve didn't know how close they had snuggled together thanks to a certain less than helpful AI.

"Sir?"

"Not now JARVIS," Tony groaned. He was irritated with AI. Why did JARVIS do that?

"But sir-"

"Didn't I say not now?" Tony hung his head trying to get his tears under control, hands shaking. "Someone get me coffee dammit."

"I'll get DUMMY to fetch you something. But sir-"

"JARVIS! Coffee,now,stat."

Tony later managed to crawled out of his lab, and into the kitchen. It had been a few days since he last ate, and even coffee wasn't keeping him maintained anymore. He entered the kitchen and to his surprise found Steve staring at his phone intently.

Tony began to turn around but Steve's super human hearing must have heard him come in "Wait-wait Tony!" He felt Steve's hand gripping tightly on his soldier.

"What is it Steve?"

"Did I do something?"

"Gee I wonder."

"Look, I know you know but hell if I do!" snapped Steve. Causing Tony to turn.

"I know I fucked up but you're somehow blaming this on me?"

"I don't even know what THIS-" said Steve gesturing to the air around them "even IS!"

"Do I need to spell it out for?"

"Yea, that would be nice considering you've ignored my texts for the last three hours, and you respond right away normally."

"What texts?! You've been texting half of Brooklyn this past week, and I have gotten squat!"

"Sir-"

"Not now JARVIS," snapped Tony.

"I haven't been texting half of Brooklyn. How do you know I've been texting?" Steve commanded back.

"Okay so a quarter of Brooklyn. It doesn't matter I-"

"Sir, if I may-" said JARVIS sounding tired.

"Not now JARVIS!"

"While Sir was sulking that Captain Rogers hadn't texted you, you received a text from Captain Rogers. Which I tried to inform you of if you had given me a moment." said JARVIS in a fast and very commanding voice.

Tony stared blankly and Steve, and took a breath and pulled his phone from his pockets. Sure enough several missed texts

12:30 PM  
Cap

So want to hang out on Friday?

12:40 PM  
Cap

No?

 

1:20 PM  
Cap

Busy? 

1:45 PM  
Cap

The other avengers told me you aren't in any meetings right now so please get back to me.

2:33 PM  
Cap

Did you forget your phone? Is it charged? Clint told me that these phones need frequent charging. I'll be in the kitchen so you can tell me up there if your phone is dying and you can't text back

 

3:30 PM  
Cap

Well you know if you're not interested you can just say so you know.

 

5:50 PM  
Cap

Did you turn your phone to silent? Or are you just ignoring me?

Tony looked up from his phone as Steve stared intently at his socks as if they had turned into a new neon pair.

"I'm sorry," said Tony. "Friday, I'll clear my schedule assuming you want me around."

"You were sulking?" asked Steve still looking intently looking at my socks.

"Not sure what JARVIS is talking about-"

Tony then heard a very suspicious cough from the AI. God dammit JARVIS. He shouldn't have programmed him to be so damn honest.

"Okay, maybe just a little bit, or a tenth of a percent more than a little bit."

"Okay, let's do something Friday," Steve smiled, and Tony couldn't help but press his luck a little.

"You texted me a lot Cap," said Tony trying to keep his voice even, and unquestioning

"Well, as I mentioned you usually respond quicker. It takes me longer to text than you," mumbled Steve once again staring at his socks and more than a little red.

"Please don't tell me it took you 40 minutes to write 'Busy?' because I swear to god I don't want to put you in an old man mobile phone usage class."

"Tony, please."

Tony strode up to him, and whispered in his ear. "Please, what?"

Steve turned around, an inch from his face. Tony could feel the tension in the air it hung over them like a cloud. Steve fingers rubbed Tony's cheek gently.

"Some grease on your cheek there."

"Ah-" said Tony softly. Gazing at Steve's lips, and then his eyes. They gazed intently at each other before Steve suddenly cast his gaze away.

"So Friday?" asked Steve smiled as he took a step backwards from Tony.

"Yup, and what's the plan anyway?"

"It's a surprise. Meet here at 5 on Friday."

"Okay, sure man with a plan."

Steve rolled his eyes and walked off.

Tony grinned. "Score!"

"You owe me Sir." said JARVIS with a glint of victory

"Shut up or I'll replace you with the AI toaster Burnsworth."


	19. Outing

Steve thumbed nervously at his phone. It had taken him a long time for him to decide what to take Tony to do. He decided something nice and relaxed would be nice. You know away from the whole sleepover, and make a fort, oh and have you make my heart beat like a samba in his chest. 

"Hey Steve?"

He turned to see Tony, and laughed.

Tony pouted, "I didn't know we were going somewhere casual." Tony was dressed to the nines, or even perhaps the tens. In a obviously custom suit, designer sunglasses, embroidered handkerchief in his breast pocket declaring "Stark" in gold letters, and shoes that someone more fashionable than himself would kill for. His hair slick back. Steve felt his heart do a little jig in his chest. Steve was dressed in a cap, hoodie, tee, some jeans, and those shoes that would break any moment.

"It's not exactly casual. More semi formal, and I was thinking being, you know incognito?" he said with a smile gesturing to Tony's handkerchief with STARK it's it's bold gold lettering sparkling in the light. 

"Embarrassed to be seen with me Rogers. In your uh-hipster clothes?"

"I'm still trying to figure out what a hipster even is, and Natasha said this is the best way to blend into a crowd. As for the embarrassment, well we will see," he grinned

"Firstly, to answer your question a hipster is you. And dressing like one is the best way to hide in a crowd? Really dressing poorly causes you not to be noticed?" Tony chuckled.

"I'm not a hipster, Tony. Look at these shoes, they will fall apart in a day of me walking in them. I just think us going out as you know the common folk is less of paparazzi frenzy than you dressing-" he paused a looked at the ground. Shit, Steve Rogers watch what your saying.

"Dressing like what? Scandalous?" Tony winked.

"Exactly!" Steve snapped turning, hiding his red face. It was scandalous where his brain was going. So, yes it was scandalous but, not in the way Tony believed it was.

He heard Tony give a soft chuckle, "all right I'll get changed I think I got a boring hoodie around somewhere. Maybe I'll even find a dora the explorer watch. "

Before Steve realized Tony had left to get changed he questioned out loud "What is dora the explorer?"

Tony in flash was changed, and gave a little twirl. Steve groaned inwardly, Tony was still. Cute? Adorable? Infuriating? 

"Let's go," said Steve focusing his gaze away. You're mad at him Rogers, he slept with Johnny Storm. 

"Where are we going Rogers? The museum?"

"Gambling," he grinned.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Okay Rogers," said Tony now sipping on a soda. "This isn't gambling. We are at a carnival. I know they had gambling in the fourties so-"

"This is more fun," he pointed to the stands with stuffed animal prizes.

"Oh no, come on those are rigged Rogers." Tony whined, taking another swig of soda.

"You telling me you don't like the odds? You telling me you can't win anything?" Steve challenged. Eating a big puff of cotton candy.

"You're on. One who wins the most stuffed animals tonight wins a prize."

"What kind of prize Tony. You know I'm not exactly loaded."

"3 wishes to be granted whenever the other wishes. Nothing monetary."

"You're on Stark," Steve grinned maliciously. He had never won these games before the war and now he had super strength on his side he would have something different to say about that.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Rogers, I swear. If you win one more bear."

Steve was grinning. He had to get a luggage set to carry all the stuffed animals in. He had managed to get the whole set of avengers as bears, and even a bucky bear that Tony took a long look at it. But, Steve was most pleased with winning the iron man bear, though he would never tell Stark that. He had won multiple sets for all the avengers.

Tony was frowning. "I'm going to win one."

"One, how ambitious of you," Steve grinned.

"Shut it Rogers. Your muscles give you unfair advantages in many ways." said Tony resting his arms on Steve's biceps.

Steve grinned, and let Tony approach the booth. Tony's losses had hopefully made up for the massive losses that Steve caused by his continuous winning.

Tony breathed, concentrating hard, and the bottle crashed to floor. He jumped up and down, and suddenly hugged Steve. "I won! I won!"

Steve froze. His heart pounding his chest. He let his hands lightly touch Tony's back. "That's uh- great Tony."

Tony's smiled slowly faded. "You're still mad, aren't you?". Tony turned and went to talk to the shop owner, about which stuffed animal he wanted. 

Steve groaned. That's the problem really, he wasn't mad at Tony. He was trying to be mad. He was also trying to be Tony's friend. But, being friends in this new time was very intimate. He had that with Bucky he supposed but, thing this is he hadn't made out with Bucky. It was different, he really liked Tony.

He then noticed it. Tony was standing with a Captain America bear about the size of him. "I have the make up for your winning so much some how. I mean how many stuffed animals do we have in the car let alone that luggage your carrying. I had to at least get a giant version of my favorite Avenger. If you get giant versions of the rest of us," said Tony one arm wrapped around the stuffy, and the other one in his pockets.

"I'm your favorite Avenger?" said Steve.

"Always."

Steve smiled. "Let's go to the car,"

Tony pouted, "Let's try a few more booths I think I'm getting the hang out these games!"

Steve rolled his eyes, "No Tony, besides we need to head to our next destination."

Tony paused looking at Steve eyebrows raised. "This late at night?"

"Yes, Tony." said Steve exasperated.

"Where?"

"A club" grinned Steve.

"You are full of surprises Rogers." said Tony joyfully.

_________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay, Rogers let's get something straight. This-" he said gesturing to the ballroom filled with older couples dancing, dining and drinking, "is not a club."

"But it is! It is a jazz club. Nice and peaceful, a nice way to end the evening with some drinks."

"Rogers, we are the youngest ones here other than that early retirement couple in their 50's, and a couple of the waiters and waitresses. Plus that guy who brought you the scotch? Totally hitting on you."

Steve chuckled, "just enjoy yourself," taking another swig of scotch. He really wished alcohol worked on him. He made sure Tony didn't drink to much. Monitoring his drinks like a hawk but so far, so good.

"Rogers, did you want to show me some old time fun?"

"I just wanted to do things I did back with Bucky since we are you know- friends."

"Right, Barnes" said Tony stiffly, biting his lip

"It wasn't like that. We were- we were good friends. The last time we hung out , outside of you know battle was just like today except we were on double dates. The girl didn't even give me the time of day," he smiled fondly in memory.

"Back when you were skinny?"

"Yea, only Peggy really gave me time back then."

"You were still pretty handsome to me back then Rogers," Steve tilted his head examining Tony like a strange creature. "What Rogers? I've seen the pictures."

Steve gave a smile.

"So Rogers, are we going to sit here or we are going to dance?"

"Oh I don't dance!"

"Come on Rogers, I do a mean waltz."

"I promised Peggy a dance. She died you know-"

"Then how about, you can pretend I'm Peggy for a dance. Besides, at least she won't experience how awful you are."

"Okay," Steve smiled. Feeling himself falling head over heels for Tony. 

Steve's heart thumped in his chest as Louis Armstrong came on-

"I thought you'd love me forever  
Somehow it just couldn't be  
Congratulations to someone  
But I wish that someone was me"

Steve listened to the lyrics. It reminded him of Peggy, and Tony. Tony with Johnny, and Peggy having a life he never got. Tony held Steve guiding him around the room. Steve's heart thumping in his chest. As the evening went on he found himself improving at dancing a little. He didn't notice that his body got closer, and closer to Tony's as the night wore on. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well that was swell Rogers," Tony laughed. Holding the Captain America bear. Happy had already taken Steve's massive bear collection and put it on his floor.

"Swell, really?" Steve smiled.

"A grand ol time, seriously."

"Tony, please stop," laughed Steve.

"How would you like to come up for a nightcap?"

"I uh-"

"I understand," said Tony putting his hands in his pockets.

"How about one on my floor instead," Steve smiled. Stop Rogers, stop giving in like this.

Once they got to Steve's floor. Tony began pouring some wine into glasses, and handed Steve one. Tony took a sip, "Nice choice in wine Rogers, for you know the twenty dollar a bottle stuff."

Steve rolled his eyes, "we all can't have the same expensive taste you do Tony."

"What does that make me then?" said Tony putting down his glass, and leaning in. "I'm an expensive man."

"I'm a cheap man. How will you survive me?"

"I think I can manage. My expensive taste will make up for it," Tony breathed leaning closer. "Besides, if I put a price tag on you I wouldn't able to afford your time"

"Me neither," said Steve in a low voice. He was closer to Tony than he remembered. Was it the wine? He cautiously placed his glass on the table.

"That's one expensive compliment Rogers. I'll take it," Tony was an inch from his lips. Staring intently.

Steve stared, and found his finger brush Tony's lips, "so wordy Stark."

Tony coughed, and leaned back, and grabbed his wine glass. Downing the whole thing. "Great nightcap, Cap. I'll try to be-less wordy"

"Yea, don't forgot the Avengers bear set I won you," said Steve tossing the set of mini Avengers over.

"I won't," said Tony smiling grabbing them and the big teddy bear of Steve and headed into the elevator. Steve slumped onto his couch. He was screwed. Friends was hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how often I'll update this. Very busy at the moment.


End file.
